Superhero Academy: S7 Squad
The S7 Squad is a group of rookie superheroes who attend Superhero Academy. They protect Adventure Bay and the Planet from villainous threats. The group was created and is co-owned by Charlie tanner and MidnightCollies. Upon chance, these heroes met while attending Superhero Academy. Quickstar, Magma, Sonbird, Energiser and Bubbleshot were the first few to meet and greet, with Psyche popping into the group moments later. They soon became the closest of friends. They practiced their powers and trained with eachother to become better heroes. All seemed well at Superhero academy- that is until the official opening day came and was quickly sabotaged by some of the schools villains. Unknown to the heroes, Psyches cousin, Shadow and villain turned anti hero, Dark Demon, had formed a small truce and had planned to obliterate the school with a shadow army. Luckily, with the help of their new friend, Sterling, they managed to defeat the army and leave the villains close to defeat. Unwilling to accept defeat, Shadow kidnapped the School's Principal to prove a point. Crash, not wantin anymore to do with him, backed out of the truce and left the scene. Soon, the newfound team of heroes found and freed the mayor, bringing Shadow to justice. After they realised what a good team the seven of them were, they decided to form their own team- and thus the Super Seven (or S7) Squad was founded. The S7 Squad currently resides in Adventure bay, protecting the small town from danger. * Psyche AKA Nathan - has the ability to travel inter dimensionally, read minds, phase through things, etc. * QuickStar AKA Christian - has the ability to run and do just about anything at the speed of light * Lady Magma AKA Clara - has the ability to control rock and lava, using it as body armour * Songbird AKA Blitz - has the ability to hypnotise/ control anyone with her mind. * Energiser AKA Camo - has the ability to manipulate any form of energy, using it to make huge blasts * Bubbleshot AKA Soda - has the ability to make bubbles that are invincible, they act as good shields * Strongbow AKA Sterling - has super strength which enables him to lift just about anything (Just to note, there will be no more members of this team.) S7 Uniform.jpeg|The teams uniform and variations Allies: * The Teen Titans * The Avengers * The X-men * Young Justice * The Great 8 Pretty much all the Superheroes and Superhero teams! Enemies: * Demon * Shadow * Shift * Deathstroke AKA Slade * Thanos Numerous others! Other: * Sterling was the last member to join the group of heroes, they met him while on their first rescue mission at school and got close to him after. * The group has no leader, they all cooperate with each other and work as a team. * They have a secret underground base in Blitz, Camo and Soda's backyard, it's pretty scrappy looking from the top but underneath it's pretty high tech. * Demon at times is an uneasy ally of the team, occasionally aiding them in something if it means he benefits from it. Most of the time though he's against the team, refusing to cooperate with them on the best of times. * Psyche is the only team member that barely talks, he'll talk sometimes, but, not too much. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon Organizations Category:Organization Category:Superheroes Category:Superhero Academt Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Next Generation Category:Next Gen Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Page by MidnightCollies Category:Page by Charlie Tanner Category:Superhero Groups Category:Superhero Teams